


LadyNoir Song Fic

by Winibie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Possible Character Death, Pregnancy, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: Chat Noir finally manages to convince Ladybug to accompany him at a karaoke bar, thinking this to be the best time for things, he sings his heart out to her and she's left confused as to who owns her heart.





	1. Fallout

Years had passed and Marinette and her classmates were now nearing the end of their last year of high school, Alya and Nino had finally ended up getting together as an official couple a little while ago and everyone else seemed to be doing just fine. Marinette still had a major crush on the cute blond boy named Adrien, and she didn’t know it but he also had a small crush on her as well.

Although he was still in love with Ladybug and would never give up on trying to win over her heart with his charm and his cat puns. Adrien, as Chat Noir had been bugging Ladybug to accompany him to a karaoke bar that had just opened up recently, she had politely turned him down time after another but as nights passed and he continued to ask her she finally gave in and agreed to go with him. Just this once.

~At the bar~

Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug as he opened the door for her and watched as she slowly took a step inside before gasping at the bright and interesting scene around her, “You seem to be enjoying yourself already M’Lady, you should have came with me a long time ago.” He purred as he held out his hand for her to take.

She blushed slightly and looked down at his outstretched hand, glancing back up at his face before gently placing her hand in his as he gave it a small squeeze and led her towards where they could sit down. “Do you come here often?” She asked as she sat down in a chair and he sat across from her. “Not exactly, sometimes when things get too stressing at home I come here to relax.” He said before quickly changing the subject to ask her if she would like a drink.

“Yes please.” She said and he went off to go get them both something. She watched people perform songs as she waited for Chat to come back, “Your drink M’Lady.” He said as he handed her a glass of some type of alcohol. “Thank you Chat.” She said before taking a small sip and quickly coughing and sticking her tongue out after, “Eww.” She said as Chat laughed. “Not used to alcohol huh Bugaboo?” He teased her.

“Alright Ladies and Gentleman it’s time for the sing off to begin, tonight we’ll be having Women VS Men. Would anyone care to start off tonight’s round?” The DJ said as he walked around on the stage before spotting Chat Noir and grinning. “Yo Chat Noir why not start us off tonight?” He said and most people in the bar cheered and some begged for him to go up on stage and sing, everyone was curious what the famous superhero might sound like. 

Chat Noir blushed a dark crimson colour and was about to kindly refuse until he saw the smile that had grazed Ladybug’s lips as she turned to look at him, “You should do it.” She said, he almost didn’t hear her.

Sighing and giving into her and everyone else he stood up from his chair and climbed the stairs onto the stage. “Woohoo! To start us off for the night Chat Noir will be singing for the Men, now which song is it you’ll be singing for us tonight?” The DJ asked as he went over to where he ran the music.

Chat stood in thought for a moment until he leaned towards the DJ and whispered which song he’d like to sing to him, the DJ grinned and nodded before handing the microphone to Chat and beginning the song for him.

“An empty room,  
I’m empty too  
And everything reminds me of you  
So many things  
I shouldn’t have missed  
The more that I push  
And the more you resist”

Chat began to sing, his voice was like honey, so sweet. Ladybug blushed a dark red as she stared up at him and he stared right back at her before smiling at her.

“It’s easy to say it’s for the best  
When you want more  
While you leave me with less,

I know you’re fine but what do I do?  
I know you’re fine but what do I do?”

He sang and walked around the stage, doing a small dance on his way and making sure to look around at the crowd that had mostly gathered around the stage to get a better view of him and hear him a lot better.

Ladybug hadn’t moved from her spot, she could see him just fine from where she was, and because she wasn’t around anyone she stood out well. Her red suit with black polka dots on it hit the light in such a way it made it seem like she was glowing, and he thought she was more beautiful than ever.

“I’m awake and trying  
While you’re sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I’m on the ledge while you’re so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you’re making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I’d go without”

He continued to sing as he halted his movements and just stood there as his bright green eyes bore into Ladybug’s blue ones. She had told him awhile back that she had a crush on a boy at her school and wouldn’t return his affections towards her. That didn’t stop him from wishing she was his though. It made her seem even more far away though, like she was untouchable.

Ladybug’s heart was racing as she watched the man she spent almost everyday with pour his heart into this one song, was he singing it to her? It sure seemed like it to her. She didn’t know what to think at this point, this whole time she had been so head over heels for Adrien she hadn’t really considered her feelings towards Chat, Sure he could be annoying at times but he was usually such a sweet and caring guy.

Had she fallen for him too?

“Well now there’s him,  
And now there’s me  
The secrets you give   
And the secrets you keep  
And nevertheless  
It’s never you let  
The more that I give  
And the less that I get  
Don’t tell me to fight,  
To fight for you  
After this long, I shouldn’t have to”

“Chat…” She mumbled as tears began to well up in her eyes and she quickly covered her face with her hands to hide them. Chat continued to sing even as his heart was breaking as he watched Ladybug cry and he didn’t know what it was about.

The song eventually ended and he made his way back over to Ladybug as many people cheered and clapped him on the back for being so amazing at pretty much everything he did. “Ladybug? What’s wrong?” He asked as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her voice muffled because it was buried in his chest and because she was still crying. “Y-You’re sorry?” He asked utterly confused as a blush began to creep onto his cheeks because the girl of his dreams was hugging him. “I spent so long wishing this boy in my class Adrien would return my feelings that I never really thought of your feelings or how I felt about you….But I realize that...Maybe it’s you who my heart belongs to…” Ladybug said quietly.

He stood there completely shocked. Ladybug had liked him all this time. She had been in love with Adrien, himself for all this time and all this time he had been trying to win her over as Chat Noir. He was so shocked he didn’t notice her pull away and rub her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She said again.

He slowly looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his and pressing his lips to her own in a passionate kiss. 

They pulled away after a bit, both breathing heavy, he smiled so wide his entire face seemed to light up “I love you Ladybug.” He said then gently leaned in towards her and whispered in her ear. “By the way I’m Adrien.” He said as he pulled away to stare at her wide eyed expression.

“Y-Y-You’re….ADRIEN?!” She said as a dark blush covered her face and she quickly tried to hide it with her hands, “Surprised My Lady?” He asked chuckling. She stood there as a blushing mess for a couple of seconds before slowly calming down and looking at him, “You’re so cool as Adrien...And so cool as Chat Noir….And I’m just plain Marinette…” She said as she turned her attention to the ground not wanting to see his face of disappointment at the great superhero Ladybug ending up being the clumsy girl known as Marinette.

He pulled her back into his embrace which made her eyes widen, “Y-You’re not disappointed it’s me?” She asked as she slowly returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his neck. “Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed? I just found out the girl I’ve been in love with forever returns my feelings and is also the girl I have been crushing on for awhile too? I am ecstatic right now I could cry with joy.” He said as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

She giggled slightly as she pulled him closer to her, “Really?” She asked.

“Really.” He said.


	2. Fight Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sang, pouring her heart into every word, it was like she was singing about herself, as if she was singing to justify herself whenever she would fight an akuma or whenever she would stand up for someone or something she believed in.

Ladybug sighed contently, “I’m glad we finally know each other’s identities...Although I can’t believe after all this time I never even considered that fact that the boy who sat in front of me in class for years was my crime fighting partner…” She said as she tilted her head up to look into Chat’s almost glowing green eyes.

“I know right, I never thought you could be Ladybug….I even thought Chloe might be Ladybug at one point thanks to Alya…” Chat said as a small blush covered his cheeks. “You thought Chloe was Ladybug?” Ladybug tried to contain her giggles until she couldn’t hold back to laughs any longer, “Chloe? The mayor's daughter? The girl who was the reason for most of the akumas?” Ladybug laughed harder.

“Go ahead laugh all you want.” Chat said and stuck his tongue out at her before pouting slightly, Ladybug finally calmed down and wiped her eyes that had begun to form tears, “Sorry.” She said and leaned up to kiss Chat’s cheek. “Does that make you feel any better?” She asked grinning, Chat smiled slightly “A little.” He said before pulling her close by the waist and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate but gently kiss.

Ladybug kissed Chat passionately as if she was trying to tell him just how much she loved him and he kissed her the same way, trying to convey their feelings for each other in one single kiss. Ladybug was the first to pull back for air, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing slightly heavy. “Now I feel better.” Chat said through breaths as his own cheeks were flushed a bright pink.

“Good.” Ladybug said before she booped him on the nose and beginning to walk away, “Hey where are you going?” Chat called after her, “To take my turn and beat you silly kitty.” Ladybug said as she walked up onto the stage and said a few words to the DJ. 

“Okay Ladies and Gentleman next up singing Fight Song by Rachel Platten is our very own hero Ladybug!” He called and many people cheered for their favourite hero. Ladybug took the mic the DJ handed her and cleared her throat to get ready to sing.

“Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves   
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion.”

Ladybug began to sing, glancing around the room and waving to a few people who seemed a little too overly excited to see her before her eyes landed on her leather clad partner, she smiled warmly at him before continuing.

“And all those things I didn’t say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I’m alright song  
My power’s turned on  
Starting right now I’ll be strong  
I’ll play my fight song  
And I don’t really care if nobody else believes  
‘Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me.” 

She sang, pouring her heart into every word, it was like she was singing about herself, as if she was singing to justify herself whenever she would fight an akuma or whenever she would stand up for someone or something she believed in. 

“Losing friends and I’m chasing sleep  
Everybody’s worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I’m in too deep  
And it’s been two years  
I miss my home  
But there’s a firing burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn’t say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?”

She continued, what she sang was true for herself, she had worried Alya and her other friends, even her parents on many occasions when she would disappear randomly or come to school or an event looking like she could drop dead at any moment. 

Ladybug finished the song and handed the mic back to the DJ, the crowd was silent for a few moments until it erupted in shouts and cheers, they may not know who Ladybug was under the mask but at that moment all they cared about was hearing her sing once again because they enjoyed her voice and her sound so much. 

“Thank you everyone.” Ladybug said as she made her way back over to Chat who pulled her into a warm embrace, “My Lady is there anything you can’t do?” He asked her half joking and half serious as he held her small body close to his own. She giggled slightly, “There are many things I can’t do, such as pull off a leather cat suit as well as you can.” She giggled even more as she watched his face turn bright pink. 

“My Lady..” He said quietly as his wide eyes looked down into her blue ones, “You really think I can pull this off well?” He asked as a wide grin spread across his face, she nodded and kissed his cheek, “Of course I think you can Kitty.” She said.

Chat stared at her for a few moments before nodding his head, “What is it Chat?” Ladybug asked confused as to why he was staring and nodding at her. “I think you could pull off a leather cat suit very well Bugaboo.” Chat said and it was Ladybug’s turn to blush bright red. “Let’s not try that out shall we?” She asked as she looked away slightly embarrassed.

“Oh no now I have got to see you in one!” He said as an even bigger grin spread across his face and he nuzzled his face into her neck. Ladybug groaned slightly and pulled him closer to her.

“Maybe.” She said. 

“Please? Pretty pretty please?” Chat asked nuzzling her neck some more.

“...Fine…” She mumbled and ran her fingers through his blonde hair. 

“I think I’m the luckiest cat in the world.” Chat said dreamily as he lifted his head up to press his forehead against Ladybug’s, “And I’m the luckiest bug in the world.” Ladybug said before her and Chat began to laugh, “You know what? Why don’t we go somewhere else?” Chat asked as pulled away slightly. 

“Go where?” She asked, “I’ll show you.” Chat said as he led her out of the building and into the cool night air, the stars were out and not a cloud could be seen, “Beautiful.” Ladybug said as she looked up, “Not as beautiful as you are My Lady.” Chat said and took her hand, walking down the road to wherever he was planning on taking her now.

“You’re so cheesy.” Ladybug said and Chat visibly shivered, “What’s wrong?” She asked, “Cheese.” He said and Ladybug gave him a confused look before sighing and just going along with it.


	3. I wanna go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So they’ll be announcing prom king and queen soon. Who do you think won?” Adrien asks with a small smile on his lips, “Probably Chloe and Kim, with all the influence she has over everyone. Although it would be nice if Alya and Nino won, I’ll be voting for them.” Marinette said in thought, she wanted her best friend to win but it might be just wishful thinking since Chloe was a master manipulator.

It was the last night of their final year in high school, graduation, and Marinette was definitely prepared for it. Between having finished making her’s and Alya’s graduation outfits, plus making another outfit for herself to shock a certain black cat, she was more than ready. “Marinette.” She was taken from her thoughts by a hand being waved in front of her face and her name being called. 

“Huh?” She said confused, shifting her gaze upwards to meet vibrant green ones, “You were day dreaming, are you okay? We could go outside and get some air if you want.” Adrien said, giving her a small smile and offering his hand to her. “That sounds great, let’s go.” She said while taking his hand in hers and walking outside of the school with him.

“So they’ll be announcing prom king and queen soon. Who do you think won?” Adrien asks with a small smile on his lips, “Probably Chloe and Kim, with all the influence she has over everyone. Although it would be nice if Alya and Nino won, I’ll be voting for them.” Marinette said in thought, she wanted her best friend to win but it might be just wishful thinking since Chloe was a master manipulator. 

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll win…” Adrien mumbled so quietly she barely heard what he had said. “What do you mean ‘Maybe we’ll win’ ? Adrien we didn’t enter.” Marinette said, slightly shocked as she turned her body to face him fully. “ I may have...umm...entered us?” Adrien said sheepishly with a rosy pink dusting his cheeks. “You did what?” Marinette said shocked, “Adrien!” She whined while covering her face with her hands.

“Why would you do that? Adrien…” Marinette asked, dragging out his name in a long whine. “Because I think we have a good chance of winning, plus I’d like you to be my queen, Purr-incess~” Adrien chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Marinette and pulled her into a gentle embrace. “Really? Cat puns when you’re not even in costume?” Marinette said with an eye roll.

“You love them~” He began to tease as a loud announcement rang through the yard from the school speaker's, “Attention everyone! In a few short moments we will be announcing this year's prom king and queen! Make sure to vote for who you think should win before it’s too late! Thank you and have a great night.” 

“We should head back inside.” Marinette giggled as she leaned up and placed a small kiss on Adrien’s cheek before leading him back inside to where everyone was gathering around the stage. “Although it’d be nice to win, I think Alya and Nino deserve it, I think we’ve had enough fame.” She winked as she checked the box next to Alya and Nino’s name before placing it inside the vote box.

“That is true.” He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her gently from behind and nuzzled his head into the space between her neck and shoulder. “A-Adrien!” She said as a dark blush covered her face. “I love you Mari.” He mumbled into her neck, “I-I love you too, but can you let me go?” She asked, becoming more embarrassed by the second, and with a small whine from her boyfriend she was slowly let go. 

“Hello everyone! I’m so glad you could all make it for our final moments of high school before we all head off into different directions. It’s time to announce this year's prom king and queen! Can everyone who entered please join me up on stage.” Called Rose, who was the head of prom committee, had she not been on the committee she might have entered hers and Juleka’s names. 

Chloe was the first one on stage, making sure everyone saw her as she sashayed her way to the center of the stage, next to Rose, with Kim following behind her. Next Alya and Nino made their way on stage, Alya was dragging Nino a bit, while he blushes and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. Two couples from other classes walked onto the stage before Marinette and Adrien finally came up. 

“Adrien I didn’t know you and Marinette entered! Awesome!” Nino said once he saw Adrien walk onto the stage, “Hehe yeah.” Adrien replied with a wide grin on his face. “Now the votes have been tallied and written on this slip of paper are the winners, is everyone ready to know?” Rose asked the crowd and mostly everyone cheered, some others were too busy with their dates to really care.

“And the winners are…” Rose began but was stopped by Chloe ripping the paper out of her hands, “Give me that!” Chloe hissed at her as she read the names on the paper. “You have got to be kidding me!” Chloe screamed with a loud stomp of her foot, “Let me see.” Kim said while snatching the paper from Chloe. 

“Oh. Nino, Alya, congratulations, you won.” Kim said while lifting his hand for a high five from Nino who slowly realized what had just happened before high fiving Kim. “We won?! Nino we won!” Alya practically cried out in joy as she pulled him into a tight, bone crushing hug. “Alya...Ribs….” Nino said and Alya quickly let go while apologizing for her over excitement.

“Congratulations you two!” Rose cheered as she and Juleka placed crowns on the prom king and queens heads. “You deserve it Alya.” Marinette smiled widely and gave her friend the thumbs up. “Woohoo Nino! DJ King Nino!” Adrien grinned, “Thanks guys.” Alya and Nino said at the same time before bursting out into laughs and giggles. 

The night ended well, with everyone having a blast and Chloe getting fruit punch splashed all over her designer dress, all that was left was Marinette’s surprise.

Marinette took Adrien back to her house, her parent’s wouldn’t be home until tomorrow, having promised Marinette some time alone for a little while. “Can I open my eyes now?” Adrien asked as Marinette gently helped him sit on her chaise lounge. “Nuh uh Kitty~ Not yet.” She said, kissing his forehead before walking into her bathroom and closing the door. 

She quickly changed into the outfit she had made especially for this night, it was a leather catsuit, similar to Chat’s but also quite different. Instead of going into pants, it stopped just below her butt in a type of shorts manner, it was also sleeveless but she had included a pair of fingerless gloves and matching black knee high socks. The outfit also wouldn’t be complete without a large golden bell around her neck, a tail, and a pair of cat ears on her head. 

Marinette slowly walked out of the bathroom, making sure Adrien’s eyes were still closed, she stood a few steps away from him. “You can open your eyes now Kitty.” She said with a smirk on her face.

To say Adrien wasn’t prepared for this moment would be an understatement. As soon as his eyes were opened, they immediately landed on Marinette, his gaze roaming every inch of her body as a dark blush covered his entire face before he became too embarrassed and covered his face with his hands while letting out a loud groan. 

“What’s wrong Adrien? Cat got your tongue?” She giggled. 

Then she began to sing.

“Lately I’ve been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow out 

Be a little inappropriate  
‘Cause I know that everybody's thinking it   
When the lights out

Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably”

Her voice was sweet, full of love and a hint of lust as she sung every word. Adrien peeked at her from behind his hands, his face still completely red as she inched closer to him, he gulped, his vibrant green eyes widening as the distance between them shortened. 

“I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa

Lately, people got me all tied up  
There’s a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out

I’ve been told do what you do with it  
We keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the lights out” 

She continued to sing, and when she was finished, she was sitting comfortably on Adrien’s lap, straddling him between her thighs as she giggled. “M-Marinette..” Adrien said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yes Adrien?” Marinette asked, using all her willpower to stop giggling, “You’re torturing me…” He whined, leaning his head forward a bit to rest it on her shoulder, “But a sweet torture it will be~” She said, shifting her head slightly and nibbling his ear. “M-Mari!” Adrien’s eyes widened once again and he shifted slightly beneath her, enough for Marinette to feel how much he was enjoying this moment. 

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Ladybug's Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien gave each other matching stares, luckily she hadn’t caught the part where Adrien had said Marinette out loud instead of Ladybug, but it was still shocking that their little moment had been recorded and posted for many people to see online. “Alya...Did you ever stop to think maybe...Ladybug didn’t want to tell all of Paris yet?...I mean….With Hawk Moth and the Akuma’s….Don’t you think it would be dangerous if everyone knew?” Marinette asked, her voice was quiet, but it caused Alya to stop, her mouth wide open along with her eyes. 
> 
> “Oh my gosh...I didn’t even think of that...W-What if because I posted that video….Hawk Moth finds out? What if he hurts Ladybug?

Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated an Akuma, it had been about two months since they had first spent a night together, and Marinette had something important she needed to tell him. She just didn’t know when it was the right time, when they weren’t fighting Akuma’s, Adrien was doing photo shoots, or fencing, or piano lessons, and when he finally had a break, she was busy with Alya or helping her parents out with the bakery. 

There really hadn’t been a great time, until now. Ladybug sat down on the ledge of the building they were standing on, and Chat Noir sat down beside her, “Are you okay M’Lady?” He asked, worry evident on his face and in his voice, Ladybug’s eyes were focused on anything but him. “Chat….There’s something I have to tell you…” She began, slowly and softly, mostly out of fear, she didn’t know how he would react. 

“What is it? Are you okay??” He asked, beginning to worry even more, he gently placed a gloved hand on her cheek and moved her face towards his own, forcing her to look at him. “Whatever it is, you can tell me Marinette.” He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead. “I’m pregnant.” She said quickly, tears starting to form in her eyes, “W-what???” Adrien asked, his whole body was frozen, but his mind and heart were running a million miles a second. Ladybug was pregnant. Marinette was pregnant. His girlfriend was pregnant and he was going to be a father. 

“A...Are you sure?” He asked, trying to keep the happiness down to a minimum for now, “I took three tests to be sure…” She said while nodding and a wide smile broke out across his face. “I’m going to be a dad?” He asked, unable to keep himself still, he leaned forward and pulled Ladybug into his lap. “‘Wait…” He paused for a second, “Do you want to keep it?” He asked, looking into her bluebell eyes, hoping and praying that she would say the answer he most wanted to hear. 

“I do.” She said, a small smile forming on her face as soon as she said that, mostly because Adrien couldn’t contain his happiness and had began to cry. “Are you okay?” She asked, giggling a little as she kissed his cheek, “I’m just so happy, I’m sorry.” He quickly wiped his eyes and grinned at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. “I love you.” He mumbled as he buried his face in her neck, “I love you too.” She giggled and wrapped her own arms around him. 

The next day was pretty chaotic, Alya came rushing over to Marinette and Adrien, with Nino following slowly behind, “You will never believe what I am about to tell you guys!” She practically screamed with excitement and glee. “What is it?” Marinette asked, giggling slightly at her friend and her usual behaviour, “Yesterday I was following Ladybug and Chat Noir, like usual, but lost them for a while and when I found them again they were on a rooftop and look at what I caught on video!” She said and showed her phone to the couple. 

The video was of Ladybug and Chat Noir, it began right when Ladybug said, “I’m pregnant.” and ended after they had talked about keeping it, “I already posted it on the Lady Blog and I am so happy for these two! They like just became a couple a little while ago though? I’m not judging or anything since I think it is so adorable.” Alya rambled on. 

Marinette and Adrien gave each other matching stares, luckily she hadn’t caught the part where Adrien had said Marinette out loud instead of Ladybug, but it was still shocking that their little moment had been recorded and posted for many people to see online. “Alya...Did you ever stop to think maybe...Ladybug didn’t want to tell all of Paris yet?...I mean….With Hawk Moth and the Akuma’s….Don’t you think it would be dangerous if everyone knew?” Marinette asked, her voice was quiet, but it caused Alya to stop, her mouth wide open along with her eyes. 

“Oh my gosh...I didn’t even think of that...W-What if because I posted that video….Hawk Moth finds out? What if he hurts Ladybug because he finds out she’s pregnant due to me!” Alya said, her voice cracking slightly, “What if I just ruined everything for Ladybug and Chat Noir? What if they leave Paris now to raise their family safely? Oh my gosh…” Alya said, turning her phone off she sat down beside Marinette with her shoulders slumped. 

“Alya it’s okay...I mean people would have noticed eventually if Ladybug was swinging around with a big belly right? You just saved her the trouble of telling everyone in an interview.” Marinette said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulders. “Ladybug and Chat would never abandon Paris and even if Hawk Moth found out, so what he’s always been a terrible villain anyways.” Adrien piped in. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Alya said, smiling slightly at her friends, “Thanks.” She said and turned back to her phone, “It’s still so unreal though, that our two amazing super hero’s are going to have a little super baby…” She said, her rambling and wide smile from before returning as quickly as it had left. 

“Yeah...Too bad Adrien and I will be having a normal baby…” Marinette said, a grin appearing on her and Adrien’s face as they both looked over at their friends. It didn’t register at first, then it clicked. “You’re pregnant?!” Alya shrieked, “Woah dude, you’re having a kid?” Nino asked, a lot more calmly than Alya. 

Adrien and Marinette nodded, “You’re having a baby...Ladybug’s having a baby…” Alya said, and for a second Marinette worried Alya would put two and two together. “You guys might have your babies on the same day! How cool is that to be baby buddies with a superhero!” Alya said and pulled Marinette into a bear hug. 

“Heh yeah.” Marinette said, mentally sighing in relief, although it would be terrible if Hawk Moth were to know she was expecting, it would be even worse if he were to find out her identity. “Congrats you two.” Nino said with a grin, fist bumping Adrien, “Thanks Nino.” Adrien grinned. 

“So how far along are you?” Alya asked, “Well about two months...I didn’t find out until a little over a week ago though, you guys are the second people to know, Adrien was the first, and I still haven’t told my parents.” Marinette said, a small blush on her cheeks due to embarrassment. Adrien reached over and held Marinette’s hand, “We can tell them together when you’re ready, don’t worry.” He said and kissed her cheek. 

“You guys are too cute, like stop.” Alya joked, “I’m glad you told me after telling Adrien, because if you had told me first I would have been on your case to tell him you know.” Alya teased, “Yeah that’s true…” Marinette agreed, shoving her friend lightly in the shoulder. “We just got out of highschool and you’re already getting started on a family, I’m a little jealous bro.” Nino said and waggled his eyebrows at Alya.

Alya blushed a deep crimson, “Shut up Nino.” She said, and Marinette and Adrien laughed, “Some day Nino. Some day.” Adrien grinned.


	5. A Losing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t take notice of the blood on Marinette’s jeans, but she did. And she prayed her worst fears weren’t coming true.

All of Paris knew about Ladybug’s pregnancy, which of course, lead to Hawk Moth finding out about it as well. Now although Marinette knew he was evil, a small part of her thought he wasn’t evil enough to stoop to such a low level, as harming a pregnant women. But apparently she was wrong, since the situation she was in now, was not pleasant. 

It had been a couple of months, Marinette was clearly showing due to the skin tight suit Ladybug had to wear, which left everything out in the open, unfortunately. “Chat...I’m fine..” Ladybug mumbled, sitting up slightly, she’d been being extra careful not to do anything too physical or anything that could harm the baby. Yet, when you’re a superhero, and the only one who can purify an Akuma, you kind of have to do your job.

She’d been thrown across the street by the Akumatized victim, using her agility and yo yo to the best of her abilities, she’d been able to stop herself from crashing right into the ground, but she still didn’t land very nicely. A bruised hip, a cracked rib maybe, but hopefully once the Akuma was purified everything would heal as it all went back to normal. “Ladybug!” Chat shouted, and just as he was about to run to her, he was stopped by the Akuma which wrapped him up in a net and launched him a few feet into the sky. 

“Goddamn it Chat…” Ladybug muttered as she struggled to stand up, it was hard enough standing up from sitting on the couch, let alone on the ground. Using her yo yo to pull herself up, she then ran towards him, which turned into more of a jog than an actual run, “Hey Akuma! How are you supposed to get his Miraculous if you have him wrapped up in that net?” She taunted, this caused the Akumatized victim to consider their options. 

Finally, after a brief pause, they took him down, keeping their hands on the net though, they spun in a circle at lightning speed and let go at the right moment. Which caused Chat Noir to be thrown in the direction of Ladybug, had she not hopped out of the way at the last second, she would have been a goner. 

Chat landed sprawled in front of a parked car which had been what he’d hit to stop himself from going any further. “Ladybug, I’m sorry to bother you, but could you uh….help me?” Chat asked, a bright pink dusted his cheeks as he struggled to untangle himself from the net he was caught in. Ladybug stifled a laugh as she waddled over to him and in one swift motion had ripped a hole in the net, “You see how easy that was?” She teased. 

He stood up and wrapped a protective arm around her, kissing her on the cheek and then on her stomach, “That’s one of the reasons I love you.” He smiled before regrettably letting her go and extending his baton, “No one hurts my Lady, or my little kitten.” Chat growled and ran at the Akuma. He swung his baton into the chest of the Akuma, causing them to stagger back, the wind being knocked out of their lungs. 

“You think an alley cat like you, can beat someone as amazing as me?” The Akuma said as they flipped their hair behind their shoulder sassily. “Wow, you did not just talk to be in that tone of voice and do the hair flip, which for your information, goes like this.” Chat said, flipping his blonde hair back, he’d grown it out abit since he was a young teenager, his blonde locks now brushed lightly on his shoulders. 

The Akuma glared, “Ladies, ladies, you’re both beautiful, now Chat can we get back to capturing the Akuma?” Ladybug said from behind him, Chat blushed and nodded his head, “Of course my Lady.” He said and twirled his baton in his hand for a moment before turning swinging it under the Akuma’s feet. Although the Akuma saw it coming and quickly jumped over it, dodging the attack and countering it with their own strike. 

Chat staggered back, holding their weapon between his hands, “Cataclysm!” He shouted and in an instant the Akuma’s weapon crumbled into dust before their eyes. The Akuma glared, luckily for them, the Akuma butterfly wasn’t in their weapon. They backflipped through the air and landed gracefully on the roof of a car. “Sorry for your luck, but you’ll never find my weakness.” They taunted and raced off, away from Ladybug and Chat Noir. 

“I think the Akuma is in their hair pin.” Ladybug said, “Why do you think that?” Chat asked, as he and Ladybug began to chase after the Akuma. “It’s the only thing on them aside from the weapon you just destroyed.” Ladybug huffed, she was no longer used to all the exercise that came with being a superhero, and she was having a hard time catching her breath. 

“Maybe you should sit down, this can’t be good for you or the baby.” Chat said, worry evident on his face as he slowed his pace down to allow her to catch up to him. “I can’t, Ladybug is the only one who can capture and purify the Akuma, I need to be with you.” She said, grabbing his hand and attempting to pick up the pace. 

When they finally caught up to the Akuma, there was a lot of damage done to this city, buildings were crumbling, cars were turned over and lay all around, luckily there weren’t any people in sight. Which could either mean they had fled, or they’d been captured. The Akuma raised their arms to pick up something else they could throw, but Ladybug swung her yo yo and wrapped it around their one arm, then using all her strength, she pulled the Akuma towards her. 

As the Akuma was distracted, Chat snuck up behind them and hit them over the head with his baton, this sent the Akuma straight into the ground, where they lay sprawled for a moment. Disoriented and with a slight headache, they attempted to get back on their feet, only to stumble right into Ladybug, who was ready for them. 

She ripped the necklace off of their neck, just as they realized what was going on and round house kicked Ladybug in the side, causing her to fall onto her side, gasping and biting her lip in pain. Her eyes wide, as she grittered her teeth and crushed the necklace in her hands, freeing the Akuma butterfly. 

She captured it with her yo yo and purified it, “Miraculous Ladybug! Bye bye little butterfly!” She said as the now white normal butterfly flew away and everything went back to normal. “Ladybug! Are you okay??” Chat said, running to her and gently lifting her off the ground and holding her in his arms. 

“Chat, I think I have to go to the hospital.” She said, causing his green eyes to go wide in fear, he dashed behind a building with her in his arms and they both let go of their transformations. 

“I’ll take you to a hospital right now Marinette! Please be okay!” He said, worry and fear written on his face and in his words as he ran towards the nearest hospital. He didn’t take notice of the blood on Marinette’s jeans, but she did. And she prayed her worst fears weren’t coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this chapter many months ago, and just realized now that I never actually posted it here. Now not many people read this fanfiction anyways, but I just had lots of guilt run through my veins upon noticing it. So here's chapter five, to a fanfiction I haven't update in like half a year, but really should get it done eventually...


End file.
